Percabeth reunion
by pizzlie
Summary: I know that the book has already come out but a wrote this before it did. This was my imaginings for the percabeth reunion in MOA. Oneshot. Percabeth.


Reyna's POV

The Roman army all waited with bated breath as the giant Grecian warship landed, repressing instincts screaming for bloodlust in some and with fear in others. Octavian looked like he would explode from fury under his mask of indifference that no one bought. Hazel and Frank looked at the flying ship with curiosity mixed with the fear that these new people might fumble up. Reyna's longing look was only matched by Percy's. But his look was happy while Reyna was more scared than any other time in the part of her life that she had been Roman.

The ship landed a little awkwardly, with a small grating noise, that thankfully helped Reyna relax a bit, even though there was no sanity behind that sentiment. Then people are coming out are, a few Greeks that no one would recognize. Then out comes Jason, holding hands with a girl that seemed to exclude confidence and a sense of familiarity. This girl looked like the picture of happiness and peace, and that was besides the somewhat scruffy looking exterior and the obvious fighter look to her. But Reyna's fist tightened at the sight of her hand in Jason's. Even when she called out, "We come in peace," in such a friendly manner that it made some legionaries chuckle, Reyna wanted to... Do something. She didn't know what, but when she noticed the girl falter at the entire Roman army assembled- Reyna's army- it made her feel better. And when Jason noticed Reyna and dropped the girls hand in order to wave at her, the feeling of happiness and achievement made her feel prouder than she had ever felt before.

Jason and this girl then stopped and turned around. They waited long enough for a small and Hispanic looking boy with a mischievous smile to join them. Reyna heard a sharp gasp, and as she turned she saw Hazel drinking in the sight of this crazy looking boy, while looking strangely scared at the same time. Frank, noticing Hazel's outburst too, put an assuring arm over her shoulder, obviously chalking it up to fear of what they were about to do. As the group on the ship stood and waited for what Reyna guessed to be another person, the crazy looking boy followed the choppy-haired girls gaze- towards Reyna. To her revulsion, he proceeded to wink at her, and give a flirtatious smile. Reyna felt horrified, and moved to straighten up and show this boy that she was not one to flirt with, she was a commander of an army. But as she did this she saw Hazel, her eyes wet with the beginning of tears, despite Frank's arm around her shoulder.

Then a blond girl with a tan stepped out, her arms wildly waving in the air as she talked to her companions. This girl had the look of someone who was itching for paper to write everything down, as she gestured wildly but slightly awed at the Roman's buildings. But Reyna didn't have much time to observe anything else as she caught sight of a black, purple, and white blur out of her peripheral vision. She turned to remark to Percy, but he wasn't there.

Percy's POV

His eyes were locked on her. There was no one on this earth other than her. There never had been, never would be. Annabeth, Annabeth, Annabeth. Percy didn't need to ever think of anything but that name ever again. The other people, the boy who had called himself Leo on that scroll, the boy who must've obviously been Jason by descriptions Percy had heard and Reyna's reaction, the Native American looking girl next to them, they didn't matter at all. He hoisted his toga up as he ran, wishing with all his heart that he could be next to her already, next to Annabeth. His heart almost burst with happiness when he saw her running towards him as well. When they met at the bottom of the gangplank he felt so happy and he just stood there and grinned at her foolishly. So when she slapped him, it shocked him more than all the electricity in the world could've been able to generate.

He held a hand to his stinging cheek, and watched her cheeks blaze up in fury, her eyes go clear and stormy at the same time, her mouth opening to scream at him. She looked amazing, his memory hadn't done her any justice. Eventually he became aware of the words she was pelting at him, along with the sharp pain earned from many punches and kicks and other methods she had been using. But by that time he noticed she was already slowing down and turning to go back to the others, all of them still waiting on the deck of the ship, astounded. He saw he take one step away, but that was already more than he could handle.

"Wise girl," He calls out. She stiffened and stopped. Those words affected her too much for her to do anything but be petrified. Percy takes a step towards her, closing the slight distance that she had created earlier. He put a hand on her shoulder and whispered into her ear, "I've missed you, Annie Bell."

Annabeth started to cry. Slowly her jaw started to shake, her eyes filled with tears, and before anyone could detect the movement she had already buried her face into Percy's shoulder and was sobbing.

"Hey, hey," He said, trying to lighten the situation even though anyone could see that he was so happy he was almost ready to do the same thing as Annabeth. "You're getting me all wet, genius." He then checked his clothes and noticed her tears rolling off him like rain on plastic. "Well I guess you would be getting me all wet if that sort of thing happened to sons of Poseidon."

Annabeth, pulled her head up, her smile radiant even through her red and puffy face from crying. "Do you ever stop being such a seaweed brain?"

Percy pretended to deliberate for a second but gave up on the jive really quick. His answer was a short and sweet, "No." and then a not-so-short but equally sweet kiss.

"Seaweed brain?" Reyna whispered to herself as she tried to tug the two apart. But even Reyna and a couple Roman legionaries couldn't separate the two, or even disturb them, much to Reyna's distaste. Right after the soldiers gave up hope forcing the two apart though, Percy and Annabeth came up for air. "Finally," Reyna muttered.

As the two pulled apart. Annabeth made a big smile for him and then promptly punched him right on a sensitive part of his arm. "Ow," he said, surprised.

She laughed at him and he smiled somewhat confusedly at her. She hugged him, laughed again, and watched his face. And then she said, "Don't you ever dare do this again." He held his hands up in mock surrender.

Reyna coughed auspiciously to try and stop their unprofessionalism, but couldn't help her eyes from sliding to Jason. She cleared her throat and said, "Well, as we all know, we have a big problem..." And through the entire speech Annabeth remained in Percy's arms.


End file.
